heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Chinese army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Banzai | Synopsis2 = After having been made officially a G.I. by Major Thorn, sumo wrestler Yamakayaka rushes to tell his friends Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak. Major Thorn soon arrives to confirm this, telling Combat that Yama is going to be assigned to special services and that it's Combat's job to determine what service that the sumo is best suited for. Before they can begin, their base is attacked by Chinese forces. Combat orders Yamakayaka to use the machine guns to use against enemy soldiers. Yama surprises Combat and Cookie by lifting two machine guns and using them to mow down enemy soldiers. However Major Thorn informs them that their the attack was a ruse to cover for an assault on the right flank of the base and orders Combat, Cookie and Yama to get an ammo truck there right away. As they rush to the scene their truck gets stuck in mud, but Yamakayaka tries to free the truck using his great strength to pull it out of the muck. However this leaves them open to enemy machine gun fire. Yama then follows Combat's order too literally: asked to use grenades, Yama tosses entire boxes of the explosives at the enemy gun placements, destroying them with deadly accuracy. Unable to free the truck, Yama once more uses his great strength to carry the remaining ammo to the battle zone. When a tank gets the drop on them, Yama once more stuns his fellow soldiers by ripping it apart with his bare hands. In the aftermath of the battle Major Thorn follows up with Combat to find out what special service that Yamkayaka should be put in, and is confused when Kelly suggests putting him on the "One Man Yamakayaka Division". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cookie and the Commies! | Synopsis3 = Cookie is spending downtime reading the latest issue of Combat Casey, amazed by the soldiers courage battling enemy troops alone. Suddenly, Cookie is ambushed by Chinese soldiers and wipes them out all by himself. Oblivious to the fact that he has proved himself to be just as brave as Combat Casey, Cookie goes back to his comic book and returns to envying the soldier. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = While on patrol, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are shocked to see Yalu River Rosie free again and driving by in a jeep. They block the road with boulders, causing the jeep to crash. They revive her with canteen water. Combat explains that they discovered that she was organizing enemy troops to attack with an artillery attack and went to warn their superiors when they got the opportunity to stop her. However when they ask how she escaped her prison she calls to her fellow soldiers for help. Combat and Cookie try to escape in Rosie's jeep with her as prisoners, but the bullets are shot out by enemy fire. Trying to recover ground by driving down a railroad track the pair avoid enemy road blocks. They then force an answer out of Rosie: learning that she managed to escape by digging a tunnel out of the American base with the help of the other prisoners. They then write "follow me" on Rosie's back and then drive through their camp prompting the American soldiers to evacuate. They then lead them into the tunnel under the base so that when the enemy artillery shells strike the base they kill none of the American troops. When the Chinese soldiers converge on the American base and see it decimated they begin to celebrate. This leads them open to a surprise attack from the American soldiers who take Rosie and her minions prisoner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Chinese army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The Combat Casey story that Cookie Novak is reading in "Cookie and the Commies!" is from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}